Take a Bow
by Give up your Prejudices
Summary: A songfic about how Max really feels about fang and the RHW...faxness!I suck at summaries and I think this is one of my best stories yet! you should read! It is kind of fast paced though...Its very to the point
1. Chapter 1

How bout a round of applause

**Okay this is my first Max Ride Songfic…I hope you like it….I own nothing, JP and Rihanna do….**

Max's POV

I hate to be conceded, but I'm a pretty dang good singer. I hide it from the rest of the flock, but I love to sing. Today is my birthday and after the flock gave me all of their birthday wishes and things they headed off to the store. That could take a while. I took the time to write some songs while they were away.

I went into my room and pulled out the guitar my mom had gotten me. She taught me how to play it too. She got instruments for the entire flock. Gazzy got drums, Nudge got a clarinet, Angel got a flute, Iggy got a sax, and Fang got and electric bass guitar. Mine is acoustic! It's a really pretty midnight blue. I loved my guitar more than my Ipod. I got the chance to express myself and write songs. Ella had secretly gotten me some staff paper. Her and Mom were the only ones that new about my love of singing.

"Max?" Ella's timid voice came from behind my door.

"Yes, Ella?" I tried to be patient even though I really wanted some alone time.

"Since it's your birthday, I wanted to spend some sister time with you. Can I come in and listen to you write your songs?" I sighed, I loved Ella. Maybe she would keep quiet.

"Um, sure if you are quiet." She opened the door and came to sit next to me on the bed. I had my guitar in my lap and my paper and pencil sprawled out in front of me.

"Max, sorry, but what is your song going to be about?" I blushed a deep red but I was also mad.

"It's going to be about Fang! He kissed that stupid Red Headed Wonder and then tries to tell me he loves me more than anything!! He's a joke. I love him and he can't love me. He was practically making out with her!..." I started loud and mad, but by the end I was crying and whispering.

Ella reached over to wipe the tears off of my face with her thumb. "Aw Max it will be okay. He really does love you. Here, wipe your tears," she handed me a tissue, "…and write your song. Maybe that will help. I will sit still and not talk at all. I'm here if you need me." I smiled a shaky smile and turned to my guitar mad once again….

I let the words for in my head and wrote them down as they came…I started to play some notes…Luckily, a rhythm kind of popped in my head…

I had written the entire thing down within an hour! My best record yet. Usually it took me almost 2 hours to write one. It helped that I had thought about this one for a couple of days now and had the words in my head. I looked at Ella. She nodded and I started to sing the song for her…._  
_

_How bout a round of applause?  
Standin ovation...  
Ooooh  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_  
You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
(Please)  
Just cut it out _

I was just thinking about how tired I was of all his crap! He keeps apologizing but how do I even know he really loves me. He never even shows emotion! Why now? Why would he show emotion now?__

Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught 

Maybe he never would have said he loved me if I hadn't caught him with the RHW….__

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow 

He's done playing me! I'm not gonna take it till I knows he's for real! My heart can't take it anymore!__

Grab your clothes and get gone  
(You better hurry up)  
Before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' bout "Girl, I love you you're the one..."  
This just looks like a re-run  
(Please)  
What else is on?

And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

ohhhhhh And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For makin' me believe  
That you could be  
Faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech  
oh...

How bout a round of applause?laugh  
Standin' ovation...

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
Now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining' eyeahhhhh  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now... 

"Oh Max!" Ella threw her arms around me sobbing. She stroked my hair as I stroked hers. We sat there and cried for a few minutes until Ella pulled away. I still held her in my arms but she wanted to see into my eyes.

"Max, do you really feel that way? I thought you loved Fang. Why don't you believe him? Do you really want him out of your life forever?" I looked into her eyes too…

"No, I don't want that, but how can I believe him. If he just goes around kissing any girl he sees, how do I know he loves me?"

……….Later that day………

Fang's POV

"Ella, what are you doing?" I was kind of half yelling half whispering. Appparently Ella didn't want max to hear us.

"Fang," she sighed impatiently, "Max has been singing this song all day. She wrote it about you and some girl you kissed that Max calls the Red Headed Wonder. She is really upset. I think you need to listen to this song. I am doing this because I love Max and so do you. She doesn't believe that you really love her…" Ella trailed off as we got closer to Max's bedroom door.

How could she not trust me? I told her a million times I loved her and I was sorry. I was finding it hard to believe Ella, and besides since when does Max write songs? I've never even heard her sing before……

We were by her door now. Ella smiled shakily like Max did when she was nervous or scared. She walked away and left me in the doorway by Max's door. I crouched down to listen. She was sobbing. I could hear her hiccups and tears from here. I wanted so bad to wrap my arms around her, but if what Ella said was true, she wouldn't want that.

After about 5 minutes her crying stopped somewhat and I heard her start to strum the guitar. I was afraid of what this song might be since it was supposed to be about me and Lisa. Ew, I shudder at the name. I only kissed her to get Max off my mind. All I could think about was—

My thoughts were cut short by the sound of Max's voice. She sounded like she was talking directly to me. Her voice was beautiful….No, Fang stop it, listen to the words.

So, I sat onto the floor Indian-style and listened to the entire song. It was like every word had razor sharp edges that cut into me. When she was done, I couldn't resist any longer. I wrenched open the door an ran to her. I had silent tears of my own streaming down my face. I held her close. At first she stiffened in my arms, but she gave up quickly. She pushed her face into my chest to hide the tears.

"Max I had no idea, I'm so sorry. Ella told me why. I only kissed _Lisa_," I hissed the name, "…to get my mind off of you. You were all I could think about, but I knew you didn't love me so I couldn't tell you. Then, I saw the way you reacted to Lisa and I knew you loved me. I'm so so sorry, and I do love you." Only Max could get that many words and tears out of me all at the same time. She stayed cradled to my chest for about another half hour before she leaned up to look at me.

"Do you really mean it?" I could see the hope bubbling beneath the surface. Her eyes yearned for me to say yes.

"Of course, I would never lie to you…" I tilted my head and gave her a special kiss for her birthday.

**I hope you liked it! I chose the song, but my friend Jordan gave me the idea for which book to pick. It was between Max ride and twilight, but this just worked so well! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

FPOV:

**I wasn't going to continue this story, but my friend silentfairy2819 got the idea for this. I am not taking any credit for this chapter at all. She wrote it completely. I hope you enjoy! The song is No Air by Jordan Sparks…**

FPOV:

I knew now that Max believed me but I had written a song on how I really felt about her just to make sure. I couldn't wait to sing it to her but I was waiting for the perfect time. I figured that after Angel and Nudge were asleep it would be best. Gazzy and Iggy would be on the computer.

I was impatient all day long and Ella noticed right away. I played my song for her while Max was baking cookies so that she wouldn't hear. As I was putting my guitar in its case, Max walked in with a plate full of gooey chocolate chip cookies. I picked one up and smiled at Max.

"I have a surprise for you tonight," I whispered.

"Ooo, really?" she said as her eyes lit up. "Do I have to wait?"

"Yes. I don't want the younger ones to know about it."

"About what?" Nudge said as she entered my room. Darn I had been caught.

"Nothing," Max answered. "You will find out all in good time."

Nudge crinkled her nose in response and then stomped off. Ella the whole time had a huge smile on her face and was torturing Max between bites.

"You are going to love the surprise. Fang already told me what it was and asked if it was any good."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing yet because I didn't get the chance. You walked in."

"Well?" Max and I said in unison.

"Well it was great."

"Good," we said in unison once more.

I bit the cookie savoring the melty chocolate as Max and Ella left. I was surprised that Max could bake so well seeing as her cooking skills were not so hot. I chuckled to myself thinking about her few attempts.

…Later That Day…

Max was tucking in Angel and Nudge, and warning Iggy and Gazzy that they had half an hour left. I sat on her bed with my guitar and music on my lap. Max didn't know I was in there but when she noticed it was me her surprised look turned into anticipation. She sat next to me on the bed and looked at me waiting. I turned toward her so I could look into her eyes and began the song.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh_

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
wish there was a way that I can make you understand

I saw her look at me with tears in her eyes as she paid close attention to the lyrics.

_But_ _how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That´s how I feel whenever you ain't there  
that's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air

No air, airohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airoh a  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

She chuckled lightly at these words thinking about how literal they were.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
there's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
there's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air

No air, airoohhh  
No air, airoohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airNo more  
It's no air, no air

ohhhhh baby  
ooohhhhh It's no air, no air  
Hey ohh no aiiiiir ohhh  
ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh

I had closed my eyes just as she did to just concentrate on the music and my feelings. I wanted her to know so badly.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
no breathingno breathing  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air  
No air, airohhh  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air 

As I closed the song I opened my eyes and saw that Max had too. We both had wet cheeks from crying and I moved my guitar to hug her.

"I had no idea that you felt that strongly. You are always hiding your feelings and wearing a stone mask."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I had liked you so much and you didn't seem to return those feelings. I didn't want you to know so I hid all of my feelings so that I couldn't slip up and show you the wrong ones."

Max pulled back to look into my eyes and after I let her I leaned in for a kiss. I was tentative because I didn't want to overwhelm her. She leaned as I did though and I did my best to be gentle and reassuring. I apparently did a good job because when I pulled back Max smiled and crawled into bed. I grabbed my guitar and music, kissed her good night, and went to bed with a smile on my face.


End file.
